To Watch The World Burn
by fahad.tahir.50
Summary: Born as squibs, treated as slaves. Two former Potters are back and prepared to either erase or control everything with power long forgotten. The world doesn't matter,the only thing they need is each other. AU! Sharingan!Harry, Dark!Harry, Primarily Harry/OC, Harry/Slaves! Minor to Major character bashing.M rating for Incest, Violence and future lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto and all such properties belong to their respective owners. I retain ownership of any OCs which appear over the course of the story.**

Chapter 1  
  
In an ordinary home within Privet Drive, the day's first rays of sunlight peered in through a window on two frail looking eight year olds huddled together asleep.

They were a boy and girl, named Harry and Rose Potter respectively…at least that's what they _were_ named.

Why were you may ask? Well, on October 31st seven years ago, they both were exiled from the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter. A rare occurrence in any house let alone a house as influential as House Potter.

Their lives had been ruined, ordinarily they would have grown up like royalty. Sadly, the exact opposite had happened and they had been abandoned forever.

All because of something they couldn't control.

XXXX

_Flashback_

The calm weather outside was in stark contrast with the saturation of emotion inside the room. Just a few hours ago The Dark Lord, Voldemort had assaulted Potter Manor. Lily Evans had sacrificed herself, performing ancient magic which made The Dark Lord's spell turn on him, killing him forever.. or so they hoped.

'It all happened because of _them _and that wretched prophecy.' James fumed.

Now at this point many might be wondering just who _they_ are, after all James Potter isn't one to normally hold a grudge.

Well _they_ refers to none other than Harry and Rose Potter, descendants of one of the most powerful families in Magical Britain…..and squibs.

Squibs are people descended from a line of magical people who have no magic themselves.

The birth of a squib is dreaded within every pureblood house. Both for being so different and bringing down scorn upon the house by the rest of the pureblood community.

Regardless, this fear is only present in the pureblood houses which were less 'old and pure'.

They say that the blood of the oldest houses is powerful; These same people held steadfast belief that even a union between a squib and a descendant from an ancient house would _always_ produce a magical offspring.

Not that such marriages were done often enough to confirm that belief, heavens forbid they defile themselves with the lower class.

It was ultimately due to these misguide assurances that he ever acted on his feeling for the muggleborn witch, Lily Evans.

Now, he had no doubts about his own feeling for Lily, he truly loved her. He had since the first time he met her. Regardless, there were some things which were to be expected from a head of house; Responsibilities hammered into his brain since his birth.

These responsibilities were far too deeply ingrained into his psyche for him to be able to ignore them. Producing and training a worthy _magical_ heir was one such responsibility.

Years passed, he and Lily eventually got married and if at all possible, he fell even further in love with her.

He was beyond excited when Lily got pregnant and was undoubtedly the proudest man alive when his son was born.

The boy was almost a complete copy of his father. When he would grow older the only thing setting him and Harry apart would be his piercing emerald green eyes, he'd be quite the looker when he got older.

He could see the future clearly; He would groom Harry to be his successor and eventually he would settle down for some much needed rest.

After all the ongoing war with Voldemort didn't provide much opportunity for relaxation.

He would always remember the next few minutes.

The doctors had taken Harry away to be examined while he thanked Lily profusely for making him so proud.

Being the head of a powerful house the birth of an heir was an important event attracting reporters from every newspaper. The reporters came in as he got ready to give a statement saying how proud he was.

James was interrupted however by a large shout from one of the doctors.

''HE'S A SQUIB!''

And James Potter's world came crashing down.

XXXX

Things were hard the following year.

The media had done their best to scandalize the issue, not that they needed any help.

It didn't take long for the political backlash to occur, old alliances were broken and new enemies were made. Before long the Potters were the weakest of the Ancient houses. Of course even though that just meant that they were still better off than most people could ever hope to be, it still stung.

As for his relationship with his _son_, he just couldn't bring himself to like him after what happened. For Lily's sake though he disguised his dislike.

Ten months later Rose Potter was born, a little red head with hazel eyes. Any happiness James felt was quickly squashed when it was announced that she too, was a squib.

The House of Potter fell into even further decline. Even his marriage with Lily deteriorated, he still loved her but couldn't help but feel disappointed, something which did not go unnoticed.

Just when things couldn't get any worse _that_ happened.

XXXX

James and Lily Potter were in their children's room.

Lily was energetically playing with the kids while James did his best to not let his irritation show.

Things had gotten even worse and now they were being they were being targeted by The Dark Lord himself, he could only pray that they were safe under the Fidelus charm.

Rose was now three months old whereas Harry had just turned one a month ago.

Both were acting far different from what you would expect from those so young. Harry and Rose were enjoying themselves but it looked…controlled, like they perfectly knew what was happening and controlled their actions instead of reacting based on instinct.

It unnerved James slightly.

James Potter's internal musing was cut short by the sound of a large bang outside the room.

Telling Lily to stay put James peered outside the room. The sight he was greeted to threatened to detach his jaw. There standing in all his glory was The Dark Lord himself.

A feeling of dread welled up in his chest but before he could push it down he was sent hurling back into the room by a spell he didn't hear.

Before he could recover Voldemort came in through the doorway and cast both a silencing and binding charm on him.

Turning to Lily he spoke, ''Ahh, Mrs. Potter! A pleasure to meet you, unfortunately I'm here for something far more important than idle chit chat.''He gestured towards the kids.

''Why do you want them!? They're squibs, of no use to you!'' As powerful as Lily was she knew she had no chance without resorting to _that_.

''They're more important than you realize''

''I don't care snake face! You'll only get them over my dead body!'' Lily yelled back defiantly.

''..I see, a shame really, I could have used you both to produce more offspring as... remarkable as those two.''

Voldemort raised his wand and spoke the name of the dreaded spell in a voice filled with power.

** ''Avada Kedavra!''**

Time stood still. James looked terrified, Lily defiant, the kids strangely somber, Voldemort simply looked smug.

Something truly remarkable happened. Half the green curse reflected and struck The Dark Lord. He let out a silent scream as life left him.

James was happy but the joy lasted only a moment. Casting a look at his wife he let out a scream, filled with grief.

Lily Potter was no more.

XXXX

James had just dropped of the kids at the Dursleys, he couldn't call them _his_ kids and he couldn't take care of them.

He thought it was unfair, he lost his love while the brats only got off with a scar each. The fact that the kids just lost their loving mother didn't even register in his feeble mind.

James hoped that this stage of his life was now past him forever.

XXXX

**Flashback End**

'Why_ do you want them?! They're of no use to you!' _

_'They are more important than you realize.'_

_ ''I don't care snake face! You'll only get them over my dead body!'' _

_''..I see, a shame really, I could have used you both to produce more offspring as remarkable as those two.''_

_**''Avada Kedavra!''**_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He tried to get up found his movement to be woefully restricted by his little sister's vice like grip.

One look at his sister and he knew that she had been crying if the tear stains on her ragged clothes were any indication.

'She must have had the same dream again.' Harry mused idly.

If her frightened murmuring was any indication then she was yet again reliving that cursed day. Whispering words of consolation in her ear Harry eventually got her to wake up.

''That dream again?'' Harry said, more statement than question.

''You too?'' Rose responded in kind.

Harry just gave a weak nod, ''like always.''

When they were three Harry and Rose discovered that they had an interesting ability, perfect recall. They could relive everything they had ever see at the slightest impulse.

The ability had opened a whole new world for them. So many things had finally been revealed; Their origin, parents and even the existence of the magical world itself.

Besides filling out the past this ability had insured that both Harry and Rose excelled in school with ease, a fact which did not go unnoticed by a jealous Dudley.

Many would have considered such an ability a blessing, to the former Potters it was a curse.

The ghosts of the past are, for most people, like a faded dream, always present but faint. For Harry and Rose it was different, bad memories were only a stray thought away and as vivid as the day they happened.

During the day they had each other for comfort and assurance, the night offered no such protection.

''We'll make them all pay one day, won't we Harry?'' Rose whispered.

Harry needed no one to tell him who _they _were. Dumbledore, their _father, _and anyone else who had harmed them or stood idly by while they were harmed.

''You know we will Rose, no matter how long it takes.''Harry reassured.

Gazing into each other's eyes they were reminded of their main reason for fighting.

All Rose and Harry had in the world was each other and inside they both knew that's all they would ever need.

Harry and Rose didn't care that the world hurt them, they were solely angry at the fact that it hurt the other. For that they would both make the world burn, together.

The world had real need for fear, because Harry and Rose were far more than just ordinary squibs.

XXXX

**AN: First fanfic so I am understandably nervous. Leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. All flames will be used to cook marshmallows.**

**The first chapter was kept short on purpose. Any changes can almost certainly be attributed to the fact that this is an AU story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto and all such properties belong to their respective owners. I retain ownership of any OCs which appear over the course of the story.**

XXXX

They got up quickly, it was six-o-clock already and they had a few things to do.

Cleaning all the rooms, mowing the lawn, making breakfast and setting the table among others. According to Aunt Petunia this rather…. excessive number of chores was merely a way for them to earn their keep.

Uncle Vernon frequently reminded that they were only raising them out of the _goodness_ of their hearts. There was no other reason so it would be in their best interests to do as they were told, lest the consequences be….dire.

Apparently to the Dursleys their ties of blood to the two kids wasn't enough of a reason to raise them properly. Every so often the poor kids were beaten and threatened with removal from the household.

'Yeah right, those idiots would be dead without us. Gods know they're too lazy to even cook for themselves. Makes me wonder how they survived when we weren't here.' Harry thought.

It was no secret that things were hard for the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon couldn't get a job, Aunt Petunia spent all day lazing about the house and Dudley was an academic disaster. Raising both Harry and Rose must have been difficult but it still gave them no excuse for the way they treat the former Potters.

It took a lot of running around but Harry and Rose had done everything before their relatives woke up. They did it all with practiced ease, they had done the same thing every day since they turned three. Faced with merciless beatings every day the two had improved quickly to appease their relatives and stop the pain. It worked, _sometimes_.

Needless to say, Harry thanked all the Gods there ever were for getting everything done before _Uncle_ Vernon woke up. Vernon was always especially angry if they didn't get everything done before he woke up. Both Harry and Rose supported the scars to prove it.

Nowadays, the pain didn't matter all that much to Harry, he barely felt it anymore however, just seeing that _bastard_ lay a finger on Rose made him shake with rage.

Sitting at the dinner table they made small talk waiting for their _generous hosts_ to wake up.

He thoughts travelled to what happened last week. When they woke up, him and Rose had gone to the store to get some ingredients for breakfast. They had gotten sidetracked after seeing the annual carnival being laid down in a nearby stadium. They had taken too long looking and they went home late, the consequences weren't pretty.

Their already mad Uncle was only further enraged when they informed him of the reason for their delay. He had used his belt then, Harry and Rose were covered in bruises by the end.

He couldn't help but be ashamed of himself. If only he had been stronger or even more responsible; His sister should have never had to go through that.

His emotions must have been showing on his face because Rose commented,

''What's got you so upset? That look doesn't really suit you, you're way cuter when you smile''

Harry's face flushed for some unknown reason. He turned away muttering, ''nothing''.

Rose's eyes hardened and her face took the shape of a scowl. Poor Harry couldn't help but feel nervous, an angry Rose was scary.

''You know there are no secrets between us Harry. Either you tell me what's wrong or I force it out of you!'' Rose threatened.

Harry whispered something inaudible which made Rose even angrier.

''Do I look like I have dog ears!?'' She asked.

''No! No! Absolutely not! I didn't m-"

Harry's frantic rambling was interrupted by the sound of Rose's laughter.

''You're just so easy!'' Rose said still laughing.

Harry mock glared at her. Life was hard for the former Potters and if teasing Harry was what took her mind away from all the misery then he would indulge her, forever if need be.

''So, what did you say anyway?'' Rose asked, apparently having calmed down now.

Harry covered his face with the palm of his hands.

''I was just remembering how that cow hurt you.'' Harry admitted, embarrassed.

Harry put his hands back on the table only to see his sister almost ready to cry.

''Do you think I liked what he did to you?'' Rose said with real anger in her voice. ''I'd have taken your beating for you if that bastard let me!"

Harry knew he had insulted her so he tried to make amends, ''No but what happened last week was-"

''-not your fault!'' Rose finished for him. ''It was my fault for dragging you there in the first place! Why do you always insist on taking all the blame yourself?''

''Because you're the only thing I care about in this world.'' Harry answered without hesitation.

It was innocent enough at their age, especially with being siblings and all. Only years later would they recognize the change in their relationship that day.

''You don't think I feel the same way? When he hit you with that belt I wanted to rip him apart, piece by piece.'' Her voice was only a whisper now, ''you don't think that makes me a bad person, do you Harry?''

Harry leaned in over the table and gave her a light peck on the forehead, making her involuntarily shiver.

''If you're a bad person then I'm evil. The second he touched you I made up my mind to destroy  
both him and the rest of his family with him.'' Harry admitted.

Rose flashed him a brilliant smile which could have lit up the darkest of rooms.

''Then I guess we're both evil'' Rose said, a little _too _innocently.

''We are indeed.''

The tender moment was broken when the Dursleys came into the room.

Harry and Rose had easily slipped on their masks. Whenever they weren't alone they would become cold and impassive. They had been hurt too often to let anyone in besides each other anymore.

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley all sat on the chairs opposite to them, as far away from the former Potters as they could get while still sitting at the table. They all promptly began to eat in tense silence.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked decent enough minding all their table manners like civilized people were supposed to. It was the sight of their cousin which disgusted them. He was stuffing his face with so much food it was a wonder he had time to breathe or that he could breathe at all.

Harry and Rose watched on as he ate seconds, thirds, fourths. Eventually they lost count. It was difficult to make all that food and seeing it all gone so quickly was annoying. Dudley was truly a human whale if there ever was one.

'That poor chair.' Harry mused.

Despite Harry and Rose's near starved state they only ate what their Aunt so fit to give them. They wouldn't get any more so they didn't bother asking.

You'd think that they would at least get to eat what they cooked.

Eventually all the food was gone and it was time to go to school.

**XXXX**

The school was their only haven.

They didn't have any friends, most of the kids avoided them for one reason or another.

They both dressed and looked like paupers which made many ignore or vilify them. Some kids had bought into all the rumors Dudley had spread about them and avoided them for that reason.

A few of Dudley's friends would sometimes play a game called ''freak hunting''. Poor Harry and Rose would be cornered somewhere in the school and tormented. The pain was nothing, Vernon was far worse than a bunch of kids could ever hope to be.

It was the psychological damage which affected them most. Knowing that no one wanted to be their friend had pushed them apart from the rest of the student populace. It had also inadvertently pushed them even closer together.

None of that made them disliked the school because here Harry and Rose both got something they never got anywhere else, recognition.

Indeed in school all the teachers fawned over the students. From a teaching standpoint they were perfect; Smart, hardworking and polite. Some of the teachers had even expressed their concern over the kids damaged state.

Not that they would ever tell anyone the truth for fear of the Dursleys.

It was an ordinary day except for recess where Dudley and his gang got Harry and Rose in trouble. They were to be detained for ten minutes after the school closes.

'Great we're going to have to get home on our own' Harry commented when the punishment was announced and Rose had wholeheartedly agreed.

Their _Uncle_ would never wait for them.

XXXX  
**  
AN: This is just a filler chapter meant to show the types of lives the protagonists have lived until now. All the action will begin next chapter.**

Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto and all such properties belong to their respective owners. I retain ownership of any OCs which may appear over the course of the story.**

XXXX

Chapter:  
  
Eventually, they were allowed to leave the school but not after a stern lecture from the principal. Dudley and his goons had covered the wall of the boy's bathroom with obscenities. If it was to frame anyone else then the Dudley would have been easily found out, as it stood most of the boys had testified against them.

Their actions weren't really fueled by any real maliciousness; it was merely a child's way of trying to get someone else in trouble that and the fact that Harry and Rose weren't very popular didn't help matters.

Of course if those children knew the punishment that awaited the former Potters at home then they'd be on their knees begging for their forgiveness.

Vernon would probably be furious, both because they came back late and in his eyes they _humiliated_ the whole family.

It was days like this which made Harry wonder why he still put up with it all. He could just run away from everything, his unique ability would ensure he could secure _some_ kind of job. No matter what the pay was he'd be happy away from his cursed relatives.

But then his thoughts would turn to his sweet sister who could always make him smile. A part of him knew she was strong, another part of him thought of her as a fragile angel who he needed to protect at all costs.

'No she deserves better. Living with those pigs at least provides some order in our lives.' Harry shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

Sure enough after they exited the school they saw no sign of their Uncle's car.

''I bet he left ten seconds after Dudley got in the car.'' Rose said.

''Oh sweet sister, surely he doesn't care that much about us? It was probably a lot closer to two.'' Harry responded.

''Best be on our way then, the sooner we get there the better.'' Rose stated.

Harry gave her a knowing look but didn't respond.

The school was only a ten minute drive away from their home; of course now that they were walking it would take them far longer. It was located in a run-down neighborhood, the kind of place you wouldn't go to unless you had a very good reason.

Well Vernon did have a good reason; he simply couldn't afford to send all _three_ kids to a decent establishment. Harry often wondered why his relatives even bothered to send them there in the first place.

The only conclusion he came up with was that they were meant to provide for their _kind relatives_ when they got older and got jobs.

'Yeah right! As soon as we're able to get a proper job we'll be gone before those bastards even know it.' Harry inwardly smirked.

He and Rose had goals in their lives; ambitious goals which would not be achieved by living with their excuse for relatives, not that they would want to either way.

''James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black.'' The former Potters would speak these words like a prayer every night before they would go to sleep. Those people had cursed them to live this wretched life, for that they would make them and all their followers suffer. They didn't know how and they didn't know when but if they kept the fire burning inside their hearts then eventually they'd get the chance, right?

Oh they had no idea just how right they were.

Travelling on foot they were reminded that they weren't the only ones given a bad hand by life. Many of the people they saw looked almost as bad as they did under all the clothes.

They looked starved, all those people, like it didn't matter anymore what they ate so long as it was edible. Harry and Rose suddenly felt a lot more vulnerable than they did when leaving school.

Rose leaned in over his ear and whispered, ''You noticed it too, didn't you? How their eyes seem to be following us, tracking our every movement.''

Harry faintly nodded,'' Makes me feel uneasy if I'm being honest''

Without saying anything the two began to walk faster. They could have sworn they were being followed; they thanked God the sun was out otherwise they probably would have wet themselves by now.

Without saying a word the two started walking faster. The feeling of danger and being watched just got stronger and stronger. Thanks to their childhood the two had gotten a sixth sense when it came to trouble. It was screaming danger now.

Trying to shake off their pursuers the two went into an alleyway; Taking a series of turns they had never taken before. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but they were only eight year olds after all.

Eventually they came to a dead-end. There was only one way out and that was back the way they came.

'Damn it! Couldn't things ever be simple?' Harry thought.

Inside he was scared out of his young mind. He was only eight years old and all the maturity in the world wouldn't help him fight someone. He heard Rose gulp which meant she understood how dire the situation probably was too.

Harry and Rose weren't naïve, they had seen things; things which kids twice their age hadn't seen. If someone was following them then they didn't just want to say hi.

Harry tried his best to keep his emotions under control. Rose was probably far more scared than he himself was, she'd be even more terrified if she saw her older brother struggling with his own fears.

He tried his best to keep his voice calm,' We know you're following us. What you're doing is considered quite rude, why don't you show yourselves already?''

Harry tried his best to keep his voice from squeaking. If the look on Rose's face was any indication then he had succeeded.

''Oh look! A wise guy!'' A plain-looking man said, coming around the corner.

He was followed a few seconds later by two more men. Standing there in matching clothes, they looked so much like stereotypical gangsters that Harry would have laughed had this not been real.

Any hope Harry had of them both making it out of this in one piece was fading. He was barely as tall as the shortest man's leg!

'Rose!' Harry thought. He had to get his sister out of this mess somehow. She might never forgive him but if that meant she'd live then he couldn't care less.

Rose must have been thinking the same thing because she said, ''Harry! I'll hold them off, you go!''

''Are you crazy?! We don't know what they'll do to you! If someone has to do this then let it be me!''

Rose looked straight into his eyes and said, ''Do you think I would even want to live anymore if something happened to you!?''

Harry should have known. He was the only thing anchoring Rose to this world just like she was for him. Rose would never give him up willingly.

''..fine, whatever happens we'll go through it together.'' Harry said, resigned.

Rose gave him a determined nod.

Simultaneously both teens made a mad dash towards the only exit. They dived under the large men's open legs and kept on running.

They had the element of surprise with them. The men had obviously been expecting the kids to be shaking in their boots with fear. They were shaking in their boots with fear but their will to live was too great.

Harry could hear the men cursing and chasing after them. They had a fairly big head start, at this rate they might just make it out of this in one piece.

Harry leg caught in a crack on the surface and he tripped.

Rose looked frantic as she came back for him. She pulled Harry back up quickly but it was already too late.

The men had caught up to them, one of the men punched Rose so hard he probably broke teeth. Rose fell, unconscious.

''Hey! Idiot you're ruining the merchandise! Take it all out on this shrimp here.'' One of the men said.

Merchandise, now Harry understood. These men were slavers. People who would sell helpless women into the sex trade no matter how young or innocent, condemning them to a life worse than death. They were planning to do the same to Rose, _his_ Rose now.

Harry was consumed by immense rage and guilt. Rage at the men who would dare do this, guilt because it was his fault that Rose had been captured in the first place.

Harry had always been ashamed of his inability to protect his darling sister. He'd always been either too weak or too afraid to protect her, it made him hate himself. This time he was willing to do anything to protect her.

'_Would you truly do anything to save her?'_ A voice inside his head whispered.

'Of course I would.'' Harry responded.

''_You'd protect her even if it meant forever being lost in darkness?''_ The voice whispered back

'I'd destroy the world if it meant protecting her!' Harry retorted.

No response. Harry waited, maybe it was all his imagination until finally,

''_..Very well…_' The voice said, sounding pleased.

Harry was filled with a sense of power. It felt intoxicating, capable of making all the pain go away. The world was slow, as if time itself stood still to savor something momentous.

With a small groan Harry got up. The men were almost about to turn the corner, one of them had Rose slumped on his shoulders. Harry felt rage, he _had _ to protect her.

Instinct took over and Harry felt himself saying something he couldn't even understand.

**''Ameterasu!''**

White flames sprung forth engulfing the men and Rose in flame. The men shrieked as they burned into ash. Terrified that he had hurt Rose, Harry willed the strange flames away. To his relief Rose was on the floor unconscious but alright.

The power was gone and Harry felt more tired than he had ever been before. Slipping into unconsciousness, his last thought was of Rose.

XXXX  
**  
AN: Had to work overtime to get this chapter out so quickly. I am grateful to all the people who have followed this story, I honestly didn't expect it to garner so much attention.**

Yes I know Ameterasu is black, yes I know the Sharingan doesn't work this way. All will be explained soon enough. Next chapter might take significantly longer to write so best be patient.

As always Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto and all such properties belong to their respective owners. I retain ownership of any OCs which may appear over the course of the story.  
XXXX  
Chapter:**

_Harry was in a void of black._

He couldn't see anything and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn't see anything even if he could.

The only thing he felt was power, he couldn't even feel his own body. He knew it was their….somehow but it felt numb compared to the overwhelming power that coursed through his veins. He didn't let it take control; last time he did that things weren't pretty.

Harry was happy, for the first time in his life Harry felt truly powerful, this strange ability he had unlocked had finally given Harry the key to make all his previously unattainable dreams seem reachable.

He could finally take revenge from those who wronged him over the years; James, Dumbledore, Vernon, Petunia and his failure of a godfather. They were just names before, spoken by the twins every day before they went to bed. Harry had always desired revenge and he kept telling Rose they'd get it even If he never truly believed it himself.

It was different now, their prayers had been heard by some God. The fact that it took so long wasn't important. All that mattered was the future.

With this power he could finally be someone in life, free from the shackles of mediocrity he had been bound to since his birth. Harry and Rose could have been great in the muggle world, their eidetic memory insured that.

It wasn't enough. They would never coexist with these people. The kind of people who had abused and tormented them since birth. They would grow powerful until such people were nothing but insects at his feet. Now it was all possible.

Most of all he could finally protect Rose.

The scene shifted. He was back in the alleyway again. He could feel his body again, the power didn't lessen, his awareness increased.

It felt like a distant memory. One glance and Harry felt the overwhelming sensation of Déjà vu.

The men were back. Harry felt confused, he had seen them burn to ash with his own eyes after all. That and he had been the one who burnt them in the first place.

These thoughts were pushed away from his mind when he caught sight of Rose unconscious, being dragged away by one of the men.

'I'll save you, just hang on.' Harry thought determinedly.

He had saved her once before and he could save her once again. He would continue to save her until the end of his life.

Harry let the strange power completely wash over him. He recalled what happened last time and meant to do the same once more. They had hurt Rose and they would reap what they sowed.

_**''Ameterasu!''**_

The second the word escaped his lips Harry knew something was wrong.  
The flames were black where before they were pure white. While the colour was different, the result was the same.

The men screamed as they were burned alive just like last time. Harry willed the flames away and all he saw was ash.

Realization dawned on him and he clutched his chest as his heart ached.

He had burned Rose alive with them.

XXXX

Harry was broken from his nightmare by a voice, shouting, ''Harry! Wake up!"

_'It sounds like Rose.'_ Harry thought, relieved. For an instant he truly believed he had killed her.

Harry opened his eyes but the darkness didn't go away. Harry panicked, his eyes felt sore and he couldn't see anything. The only logical explanation he had wasn't a pleasant one.

''Hold on and I'll get those blindfolds off.'' An unrecognizable but commanding voice said.

Harry froze, already a number of possibilities raced through his head. Regardless, Harry did what the voice said….for now at least.

Harry felt a pair of hands moving rhythmically at the back of his head. Before long the blindfolds were taken away and he could see the world once again.

The first thing he caught sight of was Rose looking at him with tears in her beautiful eyes. A part of Harry wanted to know just what had made her cry, another part of him wanted to remove the offending thing from the face of the earth.

Almost immediately Harry realized just what had been the cause of his sister's tears, him. At that moment he felt like the worst scum of the earth but this wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity.

Pulling Rose into a hug, he began rubbing circles on her back with his hands in an attempt to comfort her.

''sshhh…it's alright now.'' Harry whispered into her ears.

Rose sniffled, ''Idiot! When I woke up and saw you with those bandages around your eyes, I didn't know what to think! They were after me, not you! Why didn't you run away!?''

''Because your my darling sister and it's my job to protect you.'' Harry replied, unfazed.

''You act as if I'm helpless…'' Rose muttered, slowly returning to her regular self.

''No matter how strong you'll get I'll always be there to protect you. Even if you no longer near me I'll always be there, watching your back.''

''Really?'' Rose asked in a faint whisper, her voice an odd mixture of sadness and happiness.

''Of course.'' Harry affirmed.

A few minutes of silence later she spoke, ''So long as you let me protect you to!'' There was enough determination in her voice to make Harry give a rare smile.

''Wouldn't have it any other way.'' Harry replied. Not that he could say anything else, Rose would castrate him if he didn't allow her to help him.

***cough**cough***

Harry immediately broke away from Rose to find the source of the voice.

Sitting on a sofa in one corner of the room, was a rather well-built man, he was tall if they way he had to spread his legs to sit comfortably was any indication. The man had spiky black hair and onyx black eyes accentuating his already handsome features.

The clothes the man wore made him look regal, the type of clothes Harry had only worn in his best dreams. The man also had a certain presence about him, something which just made you stop and pay attention.

All in all, the man sitting casually on the sofa looked every bit a celebrity. The kind of people Harry had seen on T.V.

Harry realized that this was the man who had taken off his blindfold. If the way Rose was so casual round him was of any importance, then this was also the man who had rescued them.

Nonetheless, it never hurt to be careful.

''Thank you, Mr….?''

What the clearly noble did next left him speechless. He got up from the sofa, faced the bed Harry and Rose were currently seated on and….bowed.

''I'm so sorry master! I was unable to come earlier and as a result master and mistress were almost harmed by those wretched muggles.'' The man looked close to tears.

Slack-jawed, Harry awkwardly reassure the strange man that everything was alright. During his sniffling he was able to gather that the man's name was Michael. It was only when he calmed down did his previous comment register in his mind.

''Wait, you called me master and Rose mistress?'' Harry asked incredulously.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy,'' It is only appropriate, master and mistress are the sole descendants and heirs of the Uchiha clan after all.''

If possible Harry's jaw opened even wider and Rose looked like she was close to fainting.  
They had good reason to be so shocked.

The Uchiha were legends in the wizarding community. A family whose prowess was so great that nowadays they were only considered myths. Tales of their power were read to magical children all around the world as bedtime myths. They said that even Merlin himself was wary of the last Uchiha!

The siblings just sat there in shocked silence. This would give them the power to do anything! They had to make sure of this before they got their hopes up too much…just in case.

''Prove it.'' Rose stated.

Michael looked at Harry and smiled, ''My lord has already unlocked part of the clan's ancient bloodline. I am confident that mistress will do so in time as well.''

This just made Harry and Rose even more confused, ''Bloodline?'' Harry questioned.

This time Michael frowned, ''It seems that master and mistress have been ill-treated so far, no matter, justice shall be done in time. A bloodline is an ability passed from one generation to another within a family. Due to the…pollution of most houses that possess bloodlines, they are all but extinct. The Uchiha bloodline is known as the Sharingan or the Copy Wheel Eye, when master first awakened it, Master became head of the clan and I was able to track and help him.''

''Still not convinced.'' Harry and Rose said simultaneously.

This didn't faze Michael,'' That power you used, Ameterasu, is an ability of the Sharingan.'' He continued, ''All you have to do in order to use it again is to draw on the emotion you used to awaken it in the first place.

Gesturing toward the door he continued,'' Not here though, wouldn't want to burn this place down, now would we?''

Following Michael out the door Harry and Rose were led through a series of well furnished rooms.

The former Potters couldn't help but gawk. Ever since they could remember, they had shared Dudley's second room. Even then it never was truly their room, most of the space was taken by the toys Dudley had long since forgotten but hadn't discarded. If it was big enough, then they would have probably lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

This home, no, this mansion made Potter manor look cheap, to say nothing of their own room.

When asked, Michael simply said that it was now their home.

Harry and Rose only nodded dumbly; they were far too stunned to form a proper response. A part of them screamed at them, telling them that like everything, this wasn't without a price. As time passed, that voice got fainter and fainter until it was nothing but a whisper in the wind.

The siblings had never had a place they could truly call home. Their relatives treated them as nothing but a menace their whole lives, making them feel unwanted. To find someone who seemed to genuinely care about them was more than they had ever dared hope for.

Eventually they stopped in a large, empty, oval-shaped room. Besides the furnishing or lack thereof it looked just like every other room.

''Here?'' Harry questioned.

Michael nodded,'' This is a special room, perfect for what we intend to do.''

Michael and Rose stood by the door, leaving Harry to stand in the center facing he opposite wall.

Harry was both excited and nervous at the same time. Excited at the prospect of feeling that addictive power again, nervous at the prospect of it all being a lie and making a fool of himself.

Face scrunched up in a mask of concentration, Harry reached for that power buried deep within himself.

If Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn that hours had passed without anything happening. Now that push came to shove, he had no idea what to do.

Growing frustrated, Harry was almost about to give up when he remembered what Michael had said to him, '' _All you have to do in order to use it again is to draw on the emotion that unlocked it in the first place.''_

Recalling everything that happened that day, Harry tried his best to find that emotion. No easy feat considering everything he had felt that day.

He had felt anger, betrayal, fear and helplessness. None of these emotions made Harry feel anything special. Just as he was about to give up, he remembered,

**Flashback Start:**

They were cornered and they only had one hope. Both teens made a mad dash towards the only exit. They dived under the large men's open legs and kept on running.

They had the element of surprise with them. The men had obviously been expecting the kids to be shaking in their boots with fear. They were shaking in their boots with fear bt their will to live was too great.

Harry could hear the men cursing and chasing after them. They had a fairly big head start, at this rate they might just make it out of this in one piece.

Harry leg caught in a crack on the surface and he tripped.

Rose looked frantic as she came back for him. She pulled Harry back up quickly but it was already too late.

The men had caught up to them, one of the men punched Rose so hard he probably broke teeth. Rose fell, unconscious.

''Hey! Idiot you're ruining the merchandise! Take it all out on this shrimp here.'' One of the men said.

Merchandise, now Harry understood. These men were slavers. People who would sell helpless women into the sex trade no matter how young or innocent, condemning them to a life worse than death. They were planning to do the same to Rose, _his_ Rose now.

Harry was consumed by immense rage and guilt. Rage at the men who would dare do this, guilt because it was his fault that Rose had been captured in the first place.

Harry had always been ashamed of his inability to protect his darling sister. He'd always been either too weak or too afraid to protect her, it made him hate himself. This time he was willing to do anything to protect her.

'_Would you truly do anything to save her?'_ A voice inside his head whispered.

'Of course I would.'' Harry responded.

''_You'd protect her even if it meant forever being lost in darkness?''_ The voice whispered back

'I'd destroy the world if it meant protecting her!' Harry retorted.

No response. Harry waited, maybe it was all his imagination until finally,

''_..Very well…_' The voice said, sounding pleased.

Harry was filled with a sense of power. It felt intoxicating, capable of making all the pain go away. The world was shrouded in red, everything just felt…slow.

With a small groan Harry got up. The men were almost about to turn the corner, one of them had Rose slumped on his shoulders. Harry felt rage, he _had _ to protect her.

Instinct took over and Harry felt himself saying something he couldn't even understand.

**''Ameterasu!''**

Flashback End.

That was it,that was the emotion, the need to protect everything he held dear; the need to protect Rose.

Drawing on the feeling, Harry again felt that bundle of power, as intoxicating as it was deadly.

Like last time his instinct took over. He couldn't explain it if his life depended on it, it just felt right.

**''Ameterasu!''**

Pain lanced through his eyes when he spoke the word. Did this happen last time of ws it something new? Harry supposed he was just far too occupied to pay much attention last time.

White flames launched out of his eyes. The wall he was facing was soon engulfed in the flames. After a few moments, he willed the flames away like last time.

The fire disappeared, leaving behind a surprisingly undamaged wall.

_'Strange…_' Harry thought and rightfully so, the wall should have at least had some marks on it.

Before Harry could get the chance to dwell on this oddity, he was pulled into a bone tearing hug by Rose.

After a few seconds Rose pulled away and Harry could see tears in her eyes.'' Does this mean….'' Rose trailed off.

''Yes.'' Harry answered. A simple answer, but no more needed to be said. They were finally on the path to fulfilling their dream.

Before they could talk anymore, they were interrupted by Michael.'' If master and mistress are done then I believe there is someone they would wish to meet.''

Harry nodded. Michael seemed trustworthy enough for the time being. If he tried anything then Harry would just have to deal with him.

Michael extended his hands toward the two former Potters,'' It would be best to apparate there. If you both could just grab on.''

Harry and Rose grimaced, according to their memories they had only side-apparated a few times, never a pleasant experience. Nonetheless, they grabbed his hands.

Harry felt a most unpleasant sensation; it felt as if he was being forced through a small tube. Almost as soon as it began, it stopped and Harry and Rose fell on the ground.

Rose shot Michael a death glare,'' You just aren't use to this form of travel, you will undoubtedly get better with time.'' Michael defended himself.

While this was going on, Harry took the time to look around the bright room they were in. It was large and well furnished yet he barely took notice. The markings on the wall were far more interesting.

_'Privacy runes.'_ Harry recognized. Privacy runes were rare, most wizards nowadays simply used a privacy charm. While less safe, they were easier to setup and hence, more practical. In fact the only place he had ever seen them was Gringotts.

It all clicked now,_'' So that's where we are.'' _Harry mused.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed a moment later when a rather regal looking goblin came in through the door and sat beside a desk opposite from them.

They waited patiently while Rose verbally castrated Michael. After a few minutes of this the goblin got annoyed because he loudly cleared his throat.

Faster than lightning, Rose stopped talking, noticed the goblin, eeped an apology and looked at the ground in front of her, face tinged with red. Michael just looked at the goblin with a face devoid of emotion but you could tell he was amused from the twinkle in his eyes.

''We apologize for the delay, we had some important matters to attend to.'' Michael said finally.

The goblin snorted, ''Your petty excuses are not needed, let us just get on with it, no need to waste anymore of my time.''

Producing a pair of knives and a silver chalice, he beckoned Harry and Rose forward.'' Pour a small amount of your blood in the chalice, a simple cut will do. We'll soon see whether this was worth it or not.''

Harry and Rose looked towards Michael who gave them a nod. Tentatively stepping forward they simultaneously used a dagger to prick the ball of their respective thumbs. Long since use to greater pain they didn't even flinch.

A few drops of blood later, their wounds sealed. Standard procedure during such rituals.

The goblin held the chalice, muttered something undistinguishable and spread the blood over a parchment of paper. The blood rearranged itself to form a series of sentences.

The paper read:

**Harry and Rose Uchiha (Siblings)  
Descended from: House Potter, House Evans, House Slytherin, House Uchiha.  
Heir(s) to: House Uchiha, House Slytherin.  
Authorised Vault(s): Uchiha Vault, Slytherin Vault.  
Ancestral Holding(s): Uchiha Manor (France)  
Potential Bloodline(s): Copy Wheel Eye (Sharingan)**

If the expression on the former Potter's faces could be classified as shock then the goblin's expression was positively un-classifiable. whole demeanor changed. From a being filled with arrogance to an eager to please house elf, a significant change indeed.

The goblin was on his knees apologizing which stunned Harry. In his first year of life he had often visited Gringotts with his former family. They were an Ancient and Noble House, one of the most influential in the country and yet that only resulted in forced politeness.

For a high ranking goblin, hell any goblin, to be practically worshipping him meant that he was truly special. A foreign feeling…he liked it.

Standing next to him Michael sneered, ''Now look whose wasting whose time!''

If possible the goblin looked even more terrified,'' Beg pardons my lord and lady. I presume you want to visit the Uchiha vault. ''At Michael's nod he continued,'' Best hurry then, important people such as yourselves have more important things to be doing than talking to me. Time is money after all.''

Harry spaced out during the trip to the vault. He had been to the Potter Vault quite a few times, this was no different. Judging from Rose's expression, she was doing the same.

Thinking about everything that had happened today brought a smile to his face. They had taken the first step, everything had to start somewhere.

During this time, Michael carefully observed the two children he had brought with them._'' Even their facial expressions are in sync, it seems you were right this time friend…''_

Eventually they stopped in front of a huge, bronze door. The goblin opened it with a key bigger than Harry and Rose's collective heads.

Opening with a loud creaking sound, it revealed a hollow room bigger than a football pitch. Shelves lined the walls filled with ancient tomes while most of the floor was occupied by galleons.

That wasn't the most noteworthy thing however. Facing the door, on the far end of the room was a he portrait. Not just any portrait but a magical portrait containing a sentient representation of the person painted there.

Even this wasn't anything special, it had been a long time ago but Harry had seen plenty of such things.

No, what was special about the portrait was just _who_ it was a portrait of.

Clad in red samurai armor, with long, spiky black hair, he looked every bit a king.

When recognition came, Harry's breath hitched. Rose did a similar intake of air.

''…Madara Uchiha.'' Harry whispered in awe.

**XXX**

AN: Sorry for the wait but this was a long chapter :P  
I have a poll up on my account. Rate and review please, it's sad but they are what keep me going (Do I get any points for honesty?).

Edit: Fixed a fairly significant plot hole in the story. Kinda surprised no one caught on to that. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto and all such properties belong to their respective owners. I retain ownership of any OCs which may appear over the course of the story.  
XXXX  
Chapter:**

_2 Years Later_

**''Ameterasu!" **

Harry Uchiha shouted at the top of his voice. Black flames shot forth from his eyes, prepared to completely engulf his adversary.

His opponent was both a red head and his equal in height. The black clock worn by the ginger head was form-fitting and betrayed her to be a female.

This was Rose Uchiha.

A year ago, Harry would have never even _thought_ of using his ocular powers against his sister, she was far too precious to him.

Sadly, doing this was necessary. It was part of their latest training regimen designed by the iconic Madara Uchiha himself. In the beginning it was hard, almost impossible. He was use to it by now.

How could a brother, let alone Harry, get use to trying to hurt his own sister? You might ask. The only reason he was this comfortable was because he knew that he probably couldn't hurt her even if he tried his best. Why this was the case was revealed soon after.

**''Kamui!''** Rose yelled back.

The very air in front of her, for lack of a better term, ripped open to reveal a large, black void filled with nothing. The flames were sucked into the void which closed soon after.

Not for the first, and probably not for the last time did Harry marvel at the kind of power Rose wielded.

_Kamui_ or Authority of The Gods is one of the most powerful abilities granted by the Sharingan. At the users command, it opens a gateway to a parallel _pocket_ dimension.

This ability proved useful for a myriad of reasons. A skilled user could use this dimension as a shield against any kind of ranged or projectile based attack. Placing any desired part of his own body in the pocket dimension, the user could even become _ethereal_, effectively nullifying any and all physical attacks.

Kamui is also useful for far more than just combat. It could serve as an infinitely large storage space that was always accessible to the user. Even the wallet provided by goblins could only remotely access a vault's galleons. With Kamui a user could store and access anything, anytime, even their own homes.

Besides that, it's an excellent means of transport. While both dimensions ran in parallel, the pocket dimension was far smaller, you could cover ten times the distance in half the time. Still, it was fairly difficult to master if Rose's current efforts were any indication.

Its practically only weakness was the immense strain it placed on the user's body. Two years and Rose could only continuously use it for 3 minutes before getting tired.

All things considered, it made Harry's Ameterasu look like a child's toy. Not that he was jealous. How could he be? It gave Rose the power to defend herself.

Besides, it wasn't like Harry couldn't still surpass her in time. Harry and Rose both knew that they had only unlocked a small portion of their true power.

Madara or _grandfather, _as they had taken to calling him in an attempt to annoy him, told them that they had yet to even properly awaken the Sharingan!

The only Sharingan related ability they could use right now was the one they have the greatest affinity for. Once the Sharingan was truly activated, they would be able to access more of the bloodline's legendary abilities.

It also opened up a whole slew of other _interesting_ possibilities.

Madara had theorized that the bloodline had acted like a seal on their magical core. As a result, at birth, their cores were unable to replenish their magic causing the doctors to classify them as squibs. Once that seal gets removed, they should be able to use magic like any wizard or witch.

Not being squibs would allow them to attend Hogwarts, where they could set their plans in motion. James Potter and Albus Dumbledoor would be in for a surprise.

Nonetheless, actually awakening the Sharingan would be painful. The worst experience they would ever have if Madara was to be believed. Hopefully, it would all be worth it in the end.

Harry was broken out of his internal musing by Rose slapping him on the shoulder,'' Are you even listening to me!?''

Faking pain he winced and started rubbing his shoulder,'' If it would make you less violent then yes, yes I was.''

Rose sighed overdramatically,'' Honestly what am I going to do with you? You always act as if were still nine-year olds!''

Harry snorted,'' Yes because we're _ten_ year olds and should behave far more responsibly.''

''Well yes we- damn you Harry! Can't you make this any easier!''

''Not really, no.'' Harry replied with a straight face. Deciding to not annoy her any further, he continued.'' So what were you saying anyway?''

''When do you think we'll go through the trial?''

_'Ahh…the trial, so that's it.''_

In the modern Uchiha family, the ritual to awaken the Sharingan was known only as the trial.

Madara had been training them constantly for the past two years. Not directly of course, he gave them a training regimen and Michael made sure they followed it.

Two years of that and eating healthy did wonders for Harry and Rose's health. They were no longer the frail and malnourished children Michael had found that day. In fact, they were far healthier than anyone their age should be, they barely even had any baby fat! At this rate, they'd both be built like swimmers in no time.

Even their twin scars were gone. Apparently, they contained a fragment of Voldemort's soul otherwise known as a hocrux. It took a significant sum of gold but in the end, it was removed. Plus, it came with certain…_perks_

Physical exercise wasn't the only thing they did, they could now fluently speak English, French, German and Japanese. Besides that, they were well acquainted with political intrigue and experts in the arts of the mind.

All to toughen them up for the trial.

''Don't know, it could even be today for all we know.'' Harry replied honestly.

Rose sighed,'' I know…I guess I'm just so nervous. Everything we've worked for is pointless if we fail.''

''We've come too far to fail now.'' Harry reasoned.

Their conversation was interrupted when Michael walked in.'' Its time, Master Uchiha is waiting for the ceremony.'' With that he bowed his way out of the room.

''I must be a seer, who knew?'' Harry quipped.

''Lets just get it over with.'' Rose replied and left through the door.

Harry sighed, ''Won't even let me have my fun.'' Harry muttered aloud to the empty room.

Moltress was the only one who understood him.

**XXXX**

They found Madara in his usual place, the Manor's vault. Apparently, some of the items in the clan's possession were so dangerous that they couldn't even trust the goblins with their safety. Insured safety of such items was the whole purpose of the vault.

Larger than the most of Gringotts' vaults and far more secure, it was priceless. With all the wards, runes and seals it was probably the most secure place on Earth, a testament to the power of the Uchiha.

It was there that Madara gave his usual lessons. Most of them consisted of lessons in politics, strategy and trickery. Anything physical could be practiced outside in the vast training field.

It was there that Harry and Rose found themselves, arguing with a worried Madara,'' Are you absolutely certain? We can do this another time if you wish.''

Harry shook his head, ''We've been training for this very moment, we can't and won't run away!''

At this Madara smiled, ''Good if you had refused and tried later then by that point I probably wouldn't have had enough magic for the ritual.''

''So it was a test?'' Rose queried

Madara nodded, ''Yes, the first of many and probably one of the easiest.''

''Now I have certain things to explain to you two.'' Seeing he had the kids absolute attention he continued, ''The Sharingan actually has two forms, the base version and an even more powerful version known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. Both versions are unlocked through significant hardship and pain. The ritual will accelerate the growth of the Sharingan allowing you to access the Mangekyou.''

''Be warned, the Mangekyou is not without a price. Anyone who uses it excessively will go blind unless they can find a replacement from someone closely related to them, in which case they will unlock even greater power.''

''Now before we start, I have a question to ask the two of you. You both do not have access to your magic or any other power source, just how can you use the one Sharingan ability you use now?''

''Never really thought about it.'' Harry admitted.

Madara nodded. ''As expected, you see the answer is simple. It works using the user's very own life force.''

Harry protested in outrage. ''You didn't say this when we started training!''

Madara silenced him with a glare. ''Would it have made any difference!? If given the chance, you would do it all over again.''

Harry sighed in resignation, knowing he was right. ''If you had told us then I ould have at least stopped Rose from-''

''Stopped Rose from what?'' Rose interrupted angrily.

Harry gulped, an angry Rose was a scary thing, even Madara agreed to that.

Madara interrupted their quarrel before it could get started. ''Rose, you can kill him after we're done. Lets just get on with it, Hashirama is probably waiting.''

Madara closed his eyes to concentrate. Harry and Rose didn't dare breathe, this was _it._ The culmination of their training over the past couple years and what would ultimately decide the course of their future lives.

A minute passed but it felt more like an eternity. Finally, the ancient Uchiha opened his eyes to reveal the form of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He focused his gaze on Rose and whispered.

**''Tsukuyomi.''**

Another second passed, another eternity. Rose started screaming which broke Harry out of his reverie. He rushed to her side to help in any way he could.

Thrashing on the floor, Rose was covering her eyes with her hands, screaming all the while. Her hands were stained red, the colour of blood.

Enraged, Harry set his sights on Madara.

''Bastard! What the hell did you do-'' That's as far as Harry got before Madara interrupted him.

**''Tsukuyomi.''**

XXXX

_Tsukuyomi World_

Harry felt he familiar sensation of being pulled into something, like what one felt when viewing memories in a pensieve.

Except that this couldn't possibly be any of his or Madara's memories.

Harry stood alone in a black field. The whole sky and even the moon were blood-red. It painted a scary picture.

Harry suppressed his rage with the help of his extensive Occlumency training trained. Untamed anger was pointless; it would only cause him to do something rash. His anger would better served being a well-honed sword, poised to strike.

Under normal circumstances, he would have gone off to investigate but he was interrupted by a familiar voice. ''Welcome Harry, how do you like my world.''

''About as dull as you.'' Harry retorted.

Madara laughed, ''You never fail to amuse me, come, lets begin.''

Madara appeared in front of him out of thin air. It was the first time Harry had actually seen him like this, a portrait and a living person were quite different.

Had he not been marveling at how Madara got out of his portrait, he would have questioned just _how_ he appeared without any distinguishing sounds like the one apparition normally produced.

''In here I am god. I control time, space even mass. I can make you live your worst fears and indeed that is the ritual, surviving it with what little sanity you have left is the test.''

Harry snorted, ''As if you even know what I am afraid of, I have seen things no one, let alone someone my age should see. Whatever you have in store for me pales in comparison.''

Surprisingly, Madara laughed, ''That is exactly what Rose said. It's amazing how similar the two of you are, it's a miracle you both aren't twins.''

Harry fumed and all his mental training struggled to quell his growing anger. ''Was it a success?''

Madara nodded in reply. ''We should get started before I get bored.''

Hearing footsteps Harry turned around and saw Ros walking towards him, a big smile plastered over her face.

''Hey Rose! I'm so glad you're okay! Congra-'' Harry waved at her and started.

A second later, the figure of Rose was engulfed in black flame. Screaming, she turned to ash.

_No!_ Harry took a step back,_ Please not this!_

Madara chuckled, almost as if he had read Harry's mind. ''Only 71 hours and 59 minutes of this to go….''

Harry did the only thing his body could do.

He screamed.

XXXX  
_  
Real World_

All it took was five minutes in the Tsukuyomi world, insignificant in the real world.

Harry and Rose were both unconscious from mental exhaustion.

Madara smirked to himself. His plan had worked! Centuries of planning had finally paid off!

He had suffered set-backs and failures beyond count but none of that mattered now. His true heirs had unlocked the Sharingan, everything else would happen on its own.

The Sharingan, while bringing with it immense power, also brought the curse of hatred. It amplified the hate and evil in a person many fold, the number of people who had not fallen to the curse could all be counted on one hand.

That coupled with his heirs ambitions guaranteed that the Uchiha would once again rise to power.

After years of searching he had found the weakness in all his previous attempts. The people he manipulated were weak, weak because they had nothing to fight for save vengeance. This time his heirs truly had something to fight for. A living person would arouse a much better memory than a shade from the past.

Madara smiled. The world would know the wrath of the Uchiha and he could finally rest in peace. This was his last attempt and it had gone off without any problems.

Fate was a funny thing.

And so Madara Uchiha, the legendary _'God of Uchiha'_ left the earth, content.

_Chapter End_

xxxx

**AN: Not much to say really, this was a difficult chapter to write and I went through quite a few different drafts.**

I settled with this one because while it as decent, it also concealed many of the things I want to keep hidden for now.

Rate and Review!


End file.
